


Young And Beautiful

by Ami_Chaos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Character Death, Comfort/Angst, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ami_Chaos/pseuds/Ami_Chaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I'll swallow my pride<br/>You're the one I love<br/>And I 'm saying goodbye</p>
<p>Say something , I 'm giving you<br/>I regret that I have not been able to reach you<br/>Anywhere, I would have followed you</p>
<p>Say something , I 'm giving you<br/>Say something .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young And Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> ♛ The characters or facts cited do not belong to me, but to Rick Riordan.  
> ♛ will have a maximum of 4 chapters.  
> ♛ Say Something Based on the songs of The Great Big World, Young and Beautiful Lana Del Rey, Human and A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.  
> ♛ The characters and the songs can not be mine, but the story is, and only post in nyah, so if they saw it on another site please advise me, it is plagiarism. And plagiarism is a crime.  
> ♛ Pernico (PercyXNico), boyXboy relationship, do not you? Do not read.  
> ♛ Take mention Pipabeth and Leason, if you look closely.  
> ♛ I hope you enjoy.

Caos reinava POR Toda Parte, uma guerra AINDA estava los Pleno Andamento Gaia, Jason e Frank lutaram Lado a Lado OS contra Titãs E os Monstros Opaco apareceram Frente los SUA, com Frank comandando hum Exercito De soldados Romanos Mortos.

Piper e Annabeth lutaram los Conjunto, utilizando como Estratégias da FILHA DE Atena e charme da FILHA DE Afrodite, ELES fizeram UMA boa Equipe. Hazel ficou montado los Seu Alazão remoção de metais PRECIOSOS da terra e joga-los los Abundancia parágrafo OS Monstros Opaco elemento enfrentou, Enterra-los los Meio AO deslumbramento dessas Pedras preciosas, proferiu Gritos de guerra, juntamente com o relinchar de Arion.

Perto da Filha do Filho de Plutão Hefesto, Leo Valdez queimou de Todos os Inimigos Que se atreveu a Mexer com o "Tocha Humana", de Além de utilizar SEUS Aparelhos de forma Inovadora e perigosamente.

Um Pouco Mais de para a Frente EO Outro, Nico di Angelo e Percy Jackson dizimou e mutilou com aqueles Que cruzaram Seu Caminho, Os Dois Filhos fazer Big Three balançou como SUAS espadas com grandeza e Habilidade protegendo hum AO Outro inconscientemente.

Percy Lutou Deimos apos alguns Ataques e Deimos Desvios Percy conseguiu alcançar com o SUA espada levando-o parágrafo o Tártaro Lugar Que Nunca Deveria ter saido. Mal tinha Acabado de Percy Recuperar o fôlego hum manticore apareceu POR Trás O filho de Poseidon, elemento Localidade: Não poderia defender-se, deixar-se empurrado parágrafo o Chão e Esperou o Ataque, Esperou SUA morte.

Ele. Nunca Veio. E QUANDO Percy abriu OS Olhos, elemento Localidade: Não sabiá se suspiro de alivio UO chorar.

_[Seu Corpo escolhido POR elemento MESMO, mostrou-se um Sentir lágrimas trilhar hum Caminho Pelo Seu Rosto]._

**[| Diga Algo |](https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=-2U0Ivkn2Ds) **

**Diga Algo Que Eu Vou DESISTIR de Você.**   
**Eu Vou Ser o Único, se Você. me Quiser**   
**los QUALQUÉR Lugar, eu térios seguido Você.**   
**Diga alguma Coisa, eu ESTOU LHE Dando.**

Antes DELE, AINDA de Pe, Nico di Angelo, FOI ENCONTRADO COM UMA das garras Manticore perfurando SUA carne e monstro capoeira se desintegrando POR Causa fazer corte Feito Pelo ferro Stygian, pingos MESMO de Percy terminou de Processar o Que Aconteceu, se elemento Viu segurando O filho de Hades Braços los SEUS. Nico AINDA estava Consciente, mas Percy Teve um IMPRESSÃO leve, amargo, Opaco Localidade: Não Seria POR Muito ritmo.

_[Ele. Nunca Viu Nico Olhar Tão Frágil from a morte de ...]._

Percy puxou SEUS Pensamentos Antes de o Sentimento de culpa Cheia, engoliu seco e Voltou los SUA Atenção parágrafo O Menino sem colo. O Opaco elemento Viu nos Olhos não Pequeno italiano Marcaria parágrafo o resto da SUA Vida, TALVEZ tenha Sido o Refúgio.

Ele. Viu determinação.

Localidade: Não tenha Medo. Sem dor. Mas sim, determinação.

_[E UMA pontada de Orgulho e dor ACERTA-lo com Tudo, Deixando-o Confuso]._

"Hey"., Disse Percy los Voz baixa Como se um som alto QUALQUÉR PODE tornar o Filho fazer deus fazer submundo deslizamento atraves de SEUS Dedos Como Areia. Ele. Localidade: Não Sabia o Que Fazer UO o Opaco DiZer, elemento odiava se Sentir ASSIM.

"Hey," Nico respondeu com A Voz Mais Fraca e quebrada los comparação com Percy, o garoto de Olhos verdes sentiu Como Tomar Nico de la e trazer parágrafo hum Lugar Onde ELA pudesse se Esconder e Ficar AO Seu Lado POR Muito ritmo. Ele. queria Protege-lo.

"Bem Ficar Você. Vai, sim? Basta Manter Acordado". Falou o Filho fazer DEUS Dos Mares, urgentemente posicionar Pequeno e Nico feridos corporativa parágrafo Mais Perto DELE, Querendo passar hum ar de Confiança e Bem-Estar parágrafo elemento.

_[Ele. Só queria PROVAR Opaco Nico AINDA estava vivo, eu queria agarrar a alguma Esperança parágrafo um SUA Mente Localidade: Não se Torna insano]._

"Está tudo bem, Percy. JA Me sinto Como se eu estivesse Morrendo". Nico Localidade: Não DEVE FALAR COM tanta calma Opaco elemento pensou Opaco O Rapaz de Olhos verdes, elementos desen Estar disposto a Viver. Percy Localidade: Não PODIA PERDE-lo, se elemento Localidade: Não pódios Perder Mais Reconstruir. Ele. Sabia Disso.

"Você Vai passar um entao Localidade: Não fale Como Nico. Viver!, Basta Ficar quieto e Localidade: Não desperdiçar Energia, entao alguem Vai vir Aqui e entao eu Vou te dar ambrosia e tudo bem Ficar Vai. Você. Vai Viver!" Percy falou, mas nao sei se eu estava convencendo Nico UO a si MESMO. Na jornal Última Parte fazer um Discurso SUA Voz quebrou hum Pouco Mais, ágora como lágrimas ERAM incontroláveis e alguns caíram sem Rosto magro e suave de Di Angelo.

_[As lágrimas caíram Mais Difícil ágora, e Junto com enguias uma SUA Qaeda Desespero]._

"Nao, Percy. Localidade: Não Eu vivo, eu POSSO Sentir ISSO." Invertendo a Ordem do Mais Velho, Nico levantou-se e Disse Que o Filho de Poseidon Localidade: Não Quis Ouvir. Nico queria Opaco elemento entendesse ISSO, mas Percy queria Ser Teimoso de novo, elemento Localidade: Não queria DESISTIR de Nico, Como elemento de sempre fez.

_[Ele. queria UMA Exceção]._

"Para agradar a Parar de FALAR sobre ISSO. Você. desen Ser calmo, se Você. FALAR Mais Você Vai se Sentir AINDA Mais dor." Ombros Percy 's, todo o Seu Corpo tremia desesperadamente, e elementos agarrou-se AINDA Mais AO Corpo do Menino Olhos castanhos, ESSES Olhos Que ERAM Profundas e ATÉ MESMO COM AQUELE ar de loucura Que estavam AO Seu Redor, fez Percy Sentir estranhamente acolhido .

"Nao." Nico falou com Confiança e Força Que SUA Voz e SUAS Forças poderiam oferecer. He tinha Opaco FALAR o Que estava guardado HÁ ritmo Muito, FOI SUA uma morte, entao Seria Bem, Certo?

_[Percy sentiu Pequeno com a Força da Voz do Menino. Nico sentiu com Pouca Dúvida de Opaco rondava]._

"Localidade: Não FAZ mal, Percy.", Continuou o italiano com hum sorrisinho presunçoso, mas triste. E Percy perguntou QUANDO FOI A Última Vez Que elemento tinha Visto um Sorriso Tão Quebrado.

"Claro Que Doi, Voce esta Sangrando profusamente. Pare de mentir Só Que Desta Vez Nico, Só Que Desta vez". Repreendeu e suplicou enquanto Percy soltou UMA risada Opaco SEM humor e amargo. Ele. olhou los Volta e Viu Que SEUS amigos estavam Muito Longe de Ser Capaz de Chama-los com TODO o caos AO Seu Redor, todo AQUELE Barulho.

_[E Percy Nico apertou AINDA Mais contra elementos, Como se estivesse perdendo naquele Momento]._

"Está tudo bem." Nico repetido Como hum mantra par acalmar Percy. Localidade: Não resolver FOI.

"Localidade: Não ..."

"Eu Preciso te CONTAR UMA Coisa. Entao Ouca com Atenção, sim? Eu Preciso DiZer Antes Que eu ...", Disse Nico com sândalo Desespero transpirando no Olho, os antes de Terminar a frase Que elementos tossiu Sangue.

_[Mente Percy 's pareceu Quebrar hum Pouco com ESSA Afirmação]._

"Fale NAO, POR favor." Ele. implorou.

"Nao, Eu Tenho Que FALAR. Eu Tenho Que DiZer que ... Eu Localidade: Não Culpo Voce." Percy Olhos se arregalaram hum Pouco com ESSA Afirmação, Toda uma SUA Vida DEPOIS de SUA morte, elemento pensou Nico AINDA estava culpando-o, odiando elemento.

"Eu odeio Localidade: Não Você. Percy. Nunca odiei." Um soluço escapou de SEUS Lábios Percy, deixou CAIR UMA lágrima sobre o rosto de Nico.

_[Os Dois ficaram aliviados]._

"Obrigado Nico, Obrigado." Percy começou Nico balançar O Corpo de para Trás e de para a Frente, juntamente com Seu Corpo, elemento estava Tão Aliviada, tao feliz. Nico tossiu Sangue e Voltou com hum Pequeno Sorriso. Um Sorriso real.

_[E o Coração ea Mente de Percy rachadura apareceu nenhum Gesto]._

"Eu ..." ele tossiu Mais Sangue, e Percy se perguntou Como nenhum monstro atacou Ate O Momento.

"Fale NAO, ESTA tudo bem." Percy Passou a Mão sobre o Cabelo rebelde Nico sentindo SUA Suavidade, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Devo DiZer ... Eu ... voce é Mais Importante parágrafo MIM fazer Opaco Você. PENSA Percy. Você. Primeiro FOI Meu Herói, DEPOIS da morte de Bianca (Percy encolheu com a menção do Nome) Que tornou-se o disjuntor de Promessas , e MESMO se eu Ja Disse Tudo, te traiu e te machucou, me manteve vivo Você. SEM e eu sei ... eu Localidade: Não conseguia Parar ... ".

Nico Localidade: Não poderia continuar ', um Ataque de tosse Sangue violento Bater Fazendo com Que Você. encolher e Gemer ligeiramente. Percy queria PEDIR-LHE parágrafo Parar de FALAR, mas AINDA estava los choque com tão SUAS Palavras. Nico respirou Fundo e como lágrimas começaram a transbordar e executar hum Caminho los Seu Rosto estava Quase na Hora de DiZer adeus.

"Você FOI Meu Primeiro, e Único Amor ...". Percy engasgou e olhou incrédulo parágrafo Nico, Que tinha um Sorriso calmo los Seu Rosto Coberto de lágrimas.

_[O Coração do Filho de Poseidon, Acelerou]._

"Você amo Eu, Percy Jackson.", Declarou, Finalmente, Nico, elemento olhou freneticamente par o Rosto de Percy PROCURANDO UMA Reação Do Rapaz. Ele. nao tem nada, sorriu amargamente. Continuação APOS profundamente Respirar.

"Mas ágora eu ESTOU ... ESTOU desistindo de Percy.".

"DESISTIR?" O filho de Poseidon FOI Expressa Novamente, elemento Localidade: Não Sabia o Que Pensar.

_[Nao sei Como se Sente]._

"Sim, É Hora de DESISTIR de Você. Percy Jackson, E Hora de DESISTIR Desse de amor." Percy conseguiu Capturar um contraditório Localidade: Não dita POR Nico, Seu choro tornou-se AINDA Mais forte.

_[E Hora de DiZer adeus]._

"Por favor, Nao ...", Disse los Meio a soluços Percy Opaco o consumia. Nico sorriu Pouco Quanto Dois parágrafo Ajuda-los a se acalmar.

"Percy ESTA tudo bem, ESTA tudo bem. ESTA na Hora do sim?"

"Nico ..."

"Você PODE DiZer Percy? ESTA tudo bem, nao tem nada Você. uma Temer, Nao HÁ necessidade de Temer a morte." Nico Disse balançando a Cabeça hum Pouco parágrafo Confirmar o Opaco havia Dito.

"Nao, POR favor ...".

"Que tal falarmos juntos, hein? Em Tres".

 ... 1 ...

Percy suspirou e balançou a Cabeça, sorriu Nico Amarelo, Como se estivesse lendo OS Pensamentos da maioria.

 ... 2 ...

Ambos respiravam profundamente. ELES olharam parágrafo OS Olhos hum Do Outro. Determinação e Medo Escrito sobre enguias.

... 3 ...

Respirou Fundo de novo. ELES sorriram Meio como lágrimas.

"Adeus".

O Mundo parecia Estar los Silêncio POR UM Momento los Que a Mão de Nico Caiu inerte no Chão e OS Olhos fechados Lentamente, Percy e abraçou o Corpo, ágora SEM Vida, Nico Perto de Voce. Como hum Respeito silencioso parágrafo Os Dois Meninos se despediram, O Mundo, Os deuses deixaram Percy Dando Um Beijo na tempora e logotipo Nico DEPOIS OS Lábios manchados de Sangue gradualmente Perdeu uma cor.

O Silêncio FOI POR interrompido hum grito de dor e apreensão, EO tremor da terra e como Águas revoltante.

A Fúria de Poseidon fazer Filho estava Acordado. O caos Iria colidir com o caos.

E los Meio ESSE um caos LA, los Meio à Fúria de Percy pódios ver como lágrimas escorrendo Pelo Rosto furiosamente. Você. PODE ver o Desespero Opaco Percy Teve Opaco pendurar corporativa, ágora frio, Nico.

_[Eu Muito SINTO. Eu sabiá nao. Sinto Muito]._

  
**E Eu Vou engolir Meu Orgulho**   
**voce é uma Pessoa Que eu amo**   
**e eu ESTOU dizendo adeus**

**Diga alguma Coisa, eu ESTOU Dando-LHE**   
**eu lamento Que eu Localidade: Não tenha Sido Capaz de chegar ATÉ Você.**   
**em Qualquer Lugar, eu térios seguido Você.**

**Diga alguma Coisa, eu ESTOU Dando-LHE**   
**DiZer alguma Coisa.**


End file.
